Syrian and Natalie Black go to Hogwarts
by P3xWhatever
Summary: There are two new students at Hogwarts. . .Natalie and Syrian. They might be sisters but they're as different as day and night repectivly. They add chaos and drama to the already thickening plot, who knows what's going to happen now. . . and no, this isn'
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Otherwise I'd own one Draco Malfoy giggles oh, the thoughts. . .

"Syrian? What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" asked a girl, roughly the age of fourteen with bright green eyes and long blonde hair, which contained almost-white locks as well.

Syrian, a girl with dark blue eyes that were commonly mistaken for black and long black hair that contained a strange silver hue, looked at the blond thoughtfully, "I'm not sure Natalie. Very different from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, I'm sure."

The blonde, Natalie, laughed happily, "Well of course! But won't it be weird, you know, going in our third year?"

"Sure," Syrian replied distractedly as she thumbed through her newest book called: The Casting and Defense of the Dark Arts by: Korbington the Wise.

Natalie laid back on her bed in the room that she shared with her sister. "Syri?" she questioned, "what do you think dad would say about our current situation with the Rodchesters?"

Just by looking at their room and their physical features, you would never guess that these two girls were, in fact, related. Natalie, with her light blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, and cheery disposition, decorated her side of the room with posters of Fairies, Quidditch teams and players, and muggle movie stars. On the other hand, her sister Syrian, with her dark black hair, mysterious yet haunting dark eyes, and gloomy disposition, didn't bother decorating her side of the room, she collected books instead and had three bookshelves completely filled.

But this question caught Syrians attention instantly, her eyes left her book and snapped to her sister, "how many times must I tell you that the man you call father isn't part of this family and never will be. He is a murderer and always will be one. So I suggest that you forget about him and pick up your books. We have no idea what rate they teach at Hogwarts and I don't fancy being behind."

Natalie slid off of her pink covered bed and looked at her sister with anger filled eyes. "How can you say that? I don't know where you got your opinions about our dad, but I believe what mom said. He was a good man whether you want to believe it or not." Her hand clasped the green-winged fairy necklace that used to belong to their mother as she spoke.

Syrian slammed her book shut in frustration. With a glare at her sister she rose from her bed and stalked out the door, leaving Natalie to watch her retreating figure with a deep sadness.

"Oh, Syri," she whispered, "what happened to you? You've changed so much in the last three years. Ever since mom died. . ." she trailed off.


	2. Onward to Hogwarts

Natalie and Syrian looked around Kings Cross Station in apprehension. They were supposed to board the Hogwarts Express by eleven o'clock, but platform nine and three quarters was nowhere to be found.

"Syrian? Are you positive that it's Nine and three Quarters? Are you sure it's not platform nine and then we switch trains three quarters into the trip?" she was worried that they'd miss the train and never make it to their new school.

Syrian was silent for a moment before she decided to answer, "Natalie, I'm positive, and you asked me that five minutes ago."

"I'm sorry! I don't like not knowing where I am or where I'm going, you know this!"

Syrian discreetly rolled her eyes, "Well, for your information, we are going to walk through that barrier over there, between platforms nine and ten."

Natalie looked to where she was pointing in confusion, "Um, Syri, that's a brick wall." She pointed out as she followed the dark girl over to said wall. Syrian only sighed before pushing her sister into and through the wall.

On the other side, Natalie stared in wonder at the bright red express train. "If this is in _this_ brick wall then what do you suppose is in _other_ walls?"

Syrian shook her head, sometimes she really didn't see how they were related. "No, this is just a magic portal so that the muggles don't get suspicious." She led the blonde into the train and claimed a compartment for the two. When they were situated, Syrian cast a locking charm on the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

The beginning of the train ride was relatively quiet as Syrian had her nose in a book and Natalie was staring at the quickly passing scenery. But Natalie got board and wanted to talk. "So, what is it like there? Do we get classified some way? We'll be in third year right? Does this place have any secrets?" she just started rattling off questions at the speed of light.

"One: I don't know, two: yes apparently there's a 'sorting hat' that puts us in one of four houses that are named after Hogwarts founders, apparently; they're Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Three: yes, and lastly: what places don't have their secrets?"

Suddenly Natalie gasped. Syrian looked up in concern, "what's wrong?"

"I just realized that I won't know anybody here. I won't be on the Quidditch team, and people won't know who I am! I'll be. . . I'll be a- a nobody!"

Syrian just looked deadpanned at her sister, "you're upset because you won't be the center of attention anymore? Natalie, you'll have friends here before the night is over. You did at Beauxbatons and you will here."

Natalie sighed as she sunk into her seat, "You're probably right. But, I don't know, it's gonna be like first year all over again and I just don't wanna do that again. Oh! Did Emily and Blake ok things with the headmaster? He knows were coming right? Do you know if our schools sent over out transcripts?"

"I understand, Natalie, really I do." She said as she recalled her own first year, being a year younger then everyone in her year really wasn't pleasant. "And I'm sure that the Rodchesters squared everything away with the Headmaster. He's probably told the staff that we're coming and everything. And Natalie, have a little faith in our previous Headmasters' would you?"

The trip to Hogwarts continued like this. Syrian managed, somehow, to read through her book, Hogwarts: A History, three times, and Natalie continued asking questions and predicting what the school year would be like.

When the train finally stopped, the girls waited a bit, until the majority of the other students had already gotten off, before they unlocked their compartment and headed out themselves. When they stepped off of the train they heard a loud booming voice call, "Firs' years! Firs' years over hear!"

"Glad I'm not a first year," Natalie muttered, "those boats don't look as if they could hold one student, least of all four of 'em."

"Come on Natalie!" Syrian waved her hand, beckoning her sister to follow her, "the other student's headed this way!" they saw the other students climbing into carriages and were about to follow their example when Natalie let out a screech.

"S-Syri! Wha-what are those things?"

Syrian had to clench her hands into tight fists in order to keep from yelling at her overly sensitive sister, "Those, Natalie, are called Thestrals. I'm assuming that we are the only ones who can see them."

"Why us, Syri! Why just US?"

"Because, only those who have seen someone die can see a Thestral."

Natalie moved her mouth as if she were going to say something, but stayed silent. The words she was thinking wouldn't leave her lips.

After Natalie had calmed down, they hopped into the next awaiting carriage in hopes of getting to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. The ride only lasted about ten minutes and then they were walking again, only this time into the large castle that they assumed was Hogwarts.

"Who, may I ask are you?" a dark voice drawled behind them.

The girls turned to find a tall pale man with black greasy locks of hair in a black robe towering over them. Natalie took the initiative and stepped forward.

"I am Natalie and this is my sister Syrian. We're the transfer students."

The dark man sneered at them, "Well I am a professor at this school and I am certain that we don't have any transfer students. Follow me."

Natalie shot a scared look at Syrian before they started to follow. The professor led them through a long hallway and through a large set of oak doors. Behind the doors was, as they later found out, the Great Hall, where _many_ students would be sitting, yet only a few now as the students were slowly trickling in, among four large tables. The professor stalked between two of the tables up to yet another that ran parallel to the wall rather then the other tables. He stopped in front of an older man whose white beard was long enough to tuck into his belt.

"Ah, Severus," the older man said cheerfully, "what can I do for you? I was certain that Minerva was bringing the students."

Severus glanced at the girls before turning his full attention to the older man, "It appears that we have two _children_ who are not where they are supposed to be, Headmaster. They say that they are transfer students."

The headmaster, as it turned out, looked at the girls thoughtfully before speaking to them, "Tell me girls, who are you? And where is it that you're transferring from?"

This time it was Syrian who spoke for the both of them, "Headmaster," she acknowledged, "My name is Syrian and this is Natalie. She is transferring from Beauxbatons, while I am from Durmstrang. Our respective Headmasters informed us that they informed _you_ of this, as did our Guardians."

The headmaster chuckled, "My dear girls, I am afraid that this is the first that I have heard of it."

"Then contact Madam Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff about it because either way, we stay."

Natalie's eyes widened at her sisters tone, "Syri!" she whispered in astonishment, "apologize right now, they don't have to accept us as students, we could get sent home."

But, Syrian didn't apologize nor did she reply she simply stared the headmaster in the eyes as if she was daring him to send them away. Severus looked at the girl in astonishment. He had never heard anyone speak to the headmaster that way without punishment, but he was too shocked to say anything to her about it.

Silence reigned for a few moments before the headmaster started to laugh, "Oh my dear girl, I would never turn you away from an education. But we'll need to have you sorted." He turned his attention back to Severus, "Would you take the girls to the back room? And bring them out when the first years are through? Thank you, Severus." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Severus growled as he led the girls to the back, he did not want to do this.

When they reached the room, Natalie immediately grabbed Syrian by the arm and drug her to a far corner. "What was that, Syri?" she hissed, "we could have gotten in so much trouble for that; you especially. We're new so don't blow my chances for friends, ok?"

"He wouldn't send us away, Natalie. He needs more followers for his cause, so, initially we _owe_ him for his kindness."

Natalie blinked in confusion, "Do what?"

"It's called a wizarding debt. He let us come here with no proof that we went to those schools and without transcripts. So, when the time comes he will call us on it and we will have to repay him in any way that he asks."

"Like . . . fighting in the war?"

Severus, who could barely hear their hushed whispers, decided that he should say something, "Exactly." He whispered, "That is exactly what he'll have you do. I would suggest that you learn as much as you possibly can and more because he _will _call you on it."

Natalie was going to tell the dark professor to mind his own business when Syrian murmured something. "Severus Snape, convicted deatheater . . . vouched for by Dumbledore . . ." she paused in her mumbling for a moment to look up, when something clicked in her mind, at the dark man, "spy. . ." she whispered.

Severus' gaze softened for a moment before he glared at the wall behind her and turned away from the girls. Now Natalie had no idea what had just happened and really had no desire to know, except for the fact that she felt she needed to know everything. But, she knew that Syrian wouldn't tell her even if she asked, so they waited in silence for someone to call them in.


	3. The Sorting

A.N Well, this isn't the best chapter in the world. But at least I've updated Enjoy. I think it's funny. . .

The first years had finally been sorted and Ron was rubbing his hands in anticipation of the food that was to appear shortly.

"Oh, Ron, won't you ever change?" a girl with long bushy brown hair asked exasperatedly.

Ron, a tall gangly red-head, looked at the girl, "But I'm hungry, Hermione."

A boy with dark messy locks of hair and bright green eyes that were hidden behind large round glasses laughed, "Ron you're always hungry."

The gangly red-head shot a glare at the two sitting across from him at the long table, "I can't help it, I'm a growing boy." He wined petulantly.

But before anything could be said further, Dumbledore stood up. "Good evening students. Dinner will be a little delayed tonight for we have two new students to sort."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione glanced at each other along with everyone else in the great hall.

Comments filtered throughout the room such as:

"New students? I wonder if they're boys!" a sixth year Hufflepuff squealed.

"I didn't know that we could get new students that weren't first years. . ." a Ravenclaw boy whispered.

"I wonder were they're from. . ." was by far the most popular comment made by both students and teachers.

Dumbledore cleared his throat in order to regain the attention of his gossiping students. "May I introduce Natalie Rodchester from Beauxbatons and Syrian Rodchester from Durmstrang."

The silence was deafening as two girls walked in from another room, behind none other then professor Snape.

The first girl that they saw had whiteish blonde hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. Her bright green eyes sparkled with joy, but the underlying shadows were noticeable to those who had the same shadows. The next girl they saw had dark black hair that contained an eerie silver hue to it. When they looked to her eyes they were taken aback by the dark color. The only other person they knew with that dark of eyes was Professor Snape.

Everyone watched as Professor McGonagall brought out the three legged stool and sorting hat yet again. "Natalie Rodchester," she called.

The blonde bounced over to the stool and plopped down on it while the professor set the large hat on her head.

The blonde, Natalie, let out a large gasp when she heard a voice sound throughout her head, "Good evening Ms. Rodchester. . . . or should I say Ms Black? Let's see. . . .Hmmm. . . good, good. Lots of courage I see, and not afraid to stand up for oneself or others. Not much of a studier though I see. Well, where to put you? Certainly not Ravenclaw or Slytherin, that much is for sure. I think that Gryffindor would suit you best. Your father was in Gryffindor you know."

"Really?" she thought back, "Yay! Please don't say anything about our name, please!"

The rest of the students were waiting impatiently for the Sorting hat to place Natalie when it suddenly shouted, "Gryffindor!"

All of the Gryffindors stood up clapping loudly and wildly.

Natalie pulled the hat off of her head and smiled a large smile. She headed to her table and sat down next to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Hello!" she said brightly, "I'm Natalie, but you already knew that, who're you?"

The trio blinked at the over zealous girl before replying, "I'm Hermione, and this is Ron and Harry." She pointed to the boys respectively.

"Nice to meet you!"

Before anything else could be said, they heard McGonagall call, "Syrian Rodchester."

Natalie squealed, "That's my sister." Her attention was immediately focused on her sisters sorting.

Syrian glared at the hat as it was being placed on her head, "Well, well, what do we have here. . . another black? Interesting. Let me see, you have an overwhelming thirst to prove yourself to others and feel that. . . what's this? Friends are meaningless and a waste of time? Hmm. . . interesting. You're not one thing like your sister. How strange. Well, let me see, where to put you? No doubt you would not do well in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, and I believe that you need more then Ravenclaw can supply so Slytherin it is."

The hat yelled Slytherin and all was silent for a moment before the Slytherin table burst with clapping and hollering just as the Gryfindors had done only moments ago. Along with the Slytherins though was Natalie. She stood up from her table and started cheering as well, "Go Syri!" she yelled, "Woooo!"

Syrian glared at nothing in particular as she made her way to her new found table. The day had not been going well thus far.

While Syrian descended to her table Ron yanked Natalie down into her seat, "What the bloody hell are you doing?" he hissed.

Natalie blinked at Ron, confused. "Cheering for my sister, what's wrong with that?"

Hermione sighed sadly, "you don't know much about Hogwarts do you?" she asked/stated. When Natalie gave her a blank stare she started to explain, "You see, the Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along. At all. There's been a feud between the two houses for as long as anyone can remember."

Natalie was silent for a moment before, "You mean I have to be mean to my sister? That just won't due!" with this exclamation, she stood and stomped up to Dumbledore at the head table. "I demand to be in the same house as my sister. I can't and I won't be mean to her. I just won't do it!" she was silent for a moment in though, "I demand a. . ." uncertain of the word she was looking for she turned in the direction of her sister, "what's the word Syri?"

Syrian rolled her eyes before answering, "It's resort. And if you'd read Hogwarts: A History like I told you to, you'd have known about the rivalry."

Nodding, Natalie continued, "Yes, I demand a resort! . . . Wait a minute. . ." she turned back, "you knew and didn't tell me?"

Frustrated, Syrian stood and approached her sister. "Yes, I knew now stop embarrassing your self and go sit down!" she then proceed to drag her sister to her seat and sit her there. "Now make friends so I don't have to listen to whine about it later. And _don't_ talk to me for the rest of the night, got it?" she hissed, then without waiting for a response she returned to her table sitting next to a pompous looking blonde boy.

Natalie smiled at her sisters' retreating figure. Not noticing the shocked looks she was receiving.

"Uh. You're just going to let her talk that way to you? That wasn't very nice. Are you sure she's your sister?" the black haired, green eyed boy inquired.

Natalie only laughed at the barrage of questions he was asking. "Yea, she's always like that. You get used to it after a while. Your names Harry, right?"

Harry nodded.

"But you really let her get away with that?" Hermione inquired curiously. "She doesn't act like she likes you very much."

That comment sent Natalie into a fit of laughter, "You're kidding right? My sister is a down right mother hen sometimes. She's always getting on me about homework and all that nonsense as well. Just now she was telling me to make friends. She knows how I get and doesn't want me to freak because this will be like first year all over again. And she also told me just now that everything will be the same between us no matter what house we're in."

Ron, not being able to hold in his query any longer hissed, "Would you have really joined Slytherin for _her_."

Natalie and the others sitting around them looked at Ron in astonishment. He sounded to _hateful_ when he spoke.

"Ronald Wesley!"

"Ron! That wasn't nice."

"Ron that-"

"Was truly-"

"Uncalled for-"

"Apologize" two boys who looked to be twins with ginger hair, finished together.

Ron looked down, his cheeks turning as red as his hair. "Sorry" he muttered.

Another redhead piped up, "though I would like to know the answer to my idiot brothers question; Names Ginny by the way," the girl smile, "nice to meet you."

Natalie smiled at the younger girl. "Nice to meet you too. And yes, I would have. She's all I have left. How old are you, if you don't mind. . ."

Ginny smiled warmly, "I'm twelve. A year younger then that idiot your sitting next to."

Natalie's eyes lit up, "My sister's twelve, too! You should get to know her. She needs a friend her age."

Ginny nodded thinking that she was speaking of another sister she had, one who wasn't here yet.

One of the twin boys turned to Natalie, wanting to end the silence. "It's nice to have another set of twins around. Shame that you're in different houses though; Names Fred by the way, that's George." He pointed to his brother that sat across from him. The other boy looked confused for a moment before replying, "I am not. I'm Gred, Forge!"

'Forge' looked shocked before replying, "I'm so sorry Gred. I must have forgotten."

Natalie chuckled, "are they always like this?"

Hermione, Harry and Ron all nodded. "But at least you don't have to live with 'em" Ron muttered.

"Wait, twins? Who said anything about twins?"

'Gred' answered this, "since you're sisters and were sorted into the same year we figured you were twins, like us! Fraternal, of course, but twins none the less."

The others nodded in agreement, "It's is a logical assumption, you must admit." Hermione chimed.

"well, we're not."

"Then-"

"Why are-"

"You in-"

"The same-"

"Year?"

Ginny's eyes widened in realization of Natalie's earlier comment, "you mean to tell us that . . . your sister is only twelve? And in THIRD year?"

"your not?"

Over at the Slytherin table, Syrian sat reading a book that she had kept shrunk in her robes. She was trying her best to ignore her 'housemates'. She had the feeling that one in particular wouldn't leave her be for a while yet.

The annoying blonde that she'd sat next to after calming her sister.

Said annoying blonde was trying to talk to her right now.

"You and your sister look nothing alike. I feel bad for you, having a Gryffindork as a sister and all. You know, my entire family has been in Slytherin house. It is the best house in Hogwarts. Purebloods only." He'd been going on for over five minutes now. "I told you that I'm Draco Malfoy, right? My family has a lot of influence in the Wizarding world. You'd do well to be on my good side. So, no fraternizing with the . . . enemy."

Syrian looked over at the Gryffindor table to see those surrounding her sister gaping like fish. She snickered, they looked so stupid. Then, the younger redheaded, the girl looked over at her and they locked eyes for a brief moment. Syrian raised an inquiring eyebrow and causing her to look away. 'odd' she thought, but shrugged it off.

". . . hierarchy in the Slytherin dorms. It's important to know your betters." The blonde was still talking to her. She slammed her book shut loudly, which seemed to startle him. "Problem?" he asked snottily.

"Yes, actually. You. You're disrupting my reading."

He looked affronted before glaring at her darkly. "I said not to get on my bad side. I have connections." He threatened.

Syrian rolled her eyes, "I heard you the first time. I. Don't. Care. You can hide behind daddy dearest your entire life with your "connections" but it won't do you any good in the future when he's gone. Now shut it before I make your pompous ass shut up." With that she stood and stalked off.

Natalie looked over at her sisters table when she heard a book slam shut. "Uh oh," she whispered, "someone ticked my sister off."

The others, interested, looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy glaring at Natalie's sister and her returning it boldly. She said something to the blonde to make him mad before getting up and stalking out of the Great Hall.

Natalie laughed, "oooohhhhh, not even a day and she already has an enemy. She really needs to lighten up."

Ron snickered, "that's Malfoy. He was most likely getting all high and mighty with her telling her not to make friends with the 'wrong sort'."

Confused, Natalie asked, "'wrong sort'?"

This initiated the story of when Malfoy introduced himself to Harry and Ron, well Harry anyway, two years ago.


	4. A few more incidents

When they had finished their tale on how Malfoy is "a sodding arse that needs to be taught a few things," Natalie sat back in thought. She hadn't told them if she agreed or even understood. She just sat there. The occupants of the Gryffindor table were waiting for her reaction.

Ten minutes after the stories end, they got one. "Well, I'm sure he's not that bad. Anyone can get defensive and act like an arse; doesn't make them evil."

Ron hit his head against the table, "you should be a ruddy Huffelpuff with your 'silver lining' crap." He muttered.

"RON!" Ginny and Hermione yelled together, followed by them each smacking the redhead upside the head.

"owww." he moaned

Everyone else laughed at the boy's misfortune, as they began filling there plates with the food that had just appeared.

Syrian stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. She had no idea where she was heading and didn't much care. 'What have we gotten ourselves into?' she thought. Syrian didn't know why, but there was something about this place that unnerved her. The people were actually friendly . . . to a point. The headmaster seemed to trusting, though she could tell that he was as manipulative as they come. And there was something about that blonde boy that irked her. She didn't know why, he was only being helpful, in his own snotty, pompous, 'I'm better then you are' way.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice where she was headed and soon found herself in front of a large painting of a woman in a pink dress. The golden plaque beneath it read : 'The Fat Lady'.

"The Fat Lady?" she whispered, "How disrespectful." This comment caused the painting to chuckle.

"Not as disrespectful as you might think, young one. For at the time I was the largest lady, with the title not just a regular woman, you see dear."

Syrian nodded, considering the Lady's words. "Yes, I suppose as such may be true. But if one is not educated well of your time, then it does sound not all that proper." She was silent for a moment before she spoke again, "where am I, Lady? I'm afraid I'm new and no not of where I've wondered."

"Which house are you my dear?"

"Slytherin, why?"

"Ironic isn't it. Well, I'm afraid you've wondered farther then your house boundaries, this is Gryffindor territory, and although you don't seem to be a danger, they will have your hide if they find you hear."

Realization sparkled in her eyes, "Oh, then you must be the entrance to their common room." By the shocked look she received from the Lady, she knew that many hadn't figured that out. "not to worry, I won't say a thing. My sister is in your house. Watch her would you? You won't miss her." She then mustered the best smile she could before she walked away.

The Fat Lady watched her leave with a sad smile. "Strange girl that one, but very polite and apparently well read as well," She murmured. "I'll have the others watch out for her, she doesn't know it, but many problems will arise with her around. . . . Hmmm. . . ." with that she left her portrait and began telling the other portraits of a young girl that they needed to look out for. No telling what could happen if she came looking for her sister, being a Slytherin and all.

Syrian continued to find her way about Hogwarts for a long while. She had successfully found where the Transfigurations, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts (D.A.D.A), Muggle Studies, and Divinations classrooms were located. She had also assumed that the Potions classroom was in the dungeons, but hadn't felt the need to explore there yet.

Currently though, she was sitting in a large room with wall to wall bookshelves. In the middle of the room where a couple comfortable sitting chairs, just waiting to be occupied for long amounts of time.

It was in the strangest way that she'd come about this room. She had gotten a bit turned around and had walked the same corridor about three or four times when she saw a door that she knew wasn't there before. For once in her life, she let her curiosity win and entered the room. To her surprise it was a room that she'd been hoping to find.

She hadn't left for a good while. And it was here she was when her sister was looking for her.

When the feast had ended Natalie stood with the rest of her house, but instead of following them, she made her way over to the Slytherin table.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged looks before they decided to follow her, if only to keep an eye on their newest housemate and friend.

Natalie though, didn't care. She was looking for her sister, wanting to bid her a goodnight. It was a . . . tradition of sorts. Even when they went to different schools they bid each other a goodnight. It was lucky that Syrian was good a charms, because in order for this to be done, she had had to make and enchanted parchment that allowed them to communicate instantly. Wizarding instant messaging if you will.

She walked up to the blonde boy that her sister had . . . erm. . . spoken with earlier.

"Oi! Where's Syri go?" she asked him.

He turned and sneered at her, "what do you want, Gryffindork?"

"Syri. Have you seen her? She talked to you earlier, thought she might have told you where she was off to."

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you, you Gryffindork slime."

Before she could retort, Harry stepped up to Malfoy, "Shut it Malfoy, she was only asking the whereabouts of her sister. You don't have to be a prat about it." He turned to Natalie, "You'll see her in the morning. Don't worry. Besides, you won't get anything out of him, even if he did know."

Malfoy, who didn't like being ignored, spoke up, "Face it, you pathetic girl. She doesn't care about you. She's a Slytherin and knows better then to associate with a lowly Gryffindor like you." Now Malfoy himself didn't even know if this was true, but it was worth making up when he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He smirked at her show of despair. But it didn't last long for the last thing he saw was her fist flying alarmingly close to his face.


	5. Lost and Found

Syrian sighed as she finished _Runes of Ancient, Runes of Ole, Runes of New, Runes, the Whole_ by Aniva Enur. She had found the book in the room immediately, curious as it was, she picked it up anyway. She hadn't been able to find much on the subject that intrigued her so, for every book she desired appeared to have an age spell upon it, one she had yet to figure and thus couldn't break.

Syrian replaced the book upon the shelf she'd found it only to start contemplating the which to select next. Before she chose though, she cast the _tempus_ spell, for the time escaped her. Seconds later. Large neon blue number glared at her from above, they read 12:43. she new she was in trouble.

"Merlin's beard," she hissed, as she quickly exited the room. She walked quickly through the halls, remembering quite clearly how she had come to arrive in the room she recently left, keeping to the shadows as to not be seen.

Unfortunately, when she had left the great hall, she had forgotten to inquire as to the location of the common room, "Blood Pops," she cursed as she stopped to pull her thoughts together.

She twirled her wand in her right hand as she thought, while her left rested on her hip. "where to, where to," she hummed.

Her right hand suddenly ceased its movement, indicating that she had indeed thought of something, with a complicated wave of her wand she murmured, "Point me: Natalie Black," under her breath of course.

A thin stream of light protruded from her wand in the direction of her sister, and she willingly followed. She knew that if she couldn't find her common room, her sister would help, or demand that she stay with her for the night.

In no time at all, Syrian once again found herself standing in front of the Fat Lady. The lady was fast asleep and she didn't want to wake her, but it was necessary. So she quietly rapped on the portraits frame, hoping that someone would answer.

The Fat Lady did awaken, but not abruptly so, she woke slowly looking about for the one whom woke her. When her sparkling, painted eyes came upon Syrian she smiled, "what can I do for you, young one?" she asked with a motherly tone to her voice.

"I need to speak with my sister," was all she said.

The Lady thought for a moment, "ah, I suppose you heard about her punching one of your housemates, a Mister Malfoy I believe."

Though it was true that Syrian had not heard about this incident, she nodded her head, "I understand that he's not the most, eloquent person, but he is only 13 and he is my housemate. Even if she does not have to deal with him, I do."

The Lady nodded thoughtfully, "I'll be just a moment my dear." And with that said, she disappeared from the frame.

Natalie sat in her dormitory, staring at the piece of parchment resting on her nightstand, she was hurt. Her sister seemed to want nothing to do with her now that they were at the same school. Before, it was different, in the evenings they would write eachother about there day, and say goodnight. Now, however, her sister hadn't bid her a goodnight and had even left dinner early. She didn't understand why.

"maybe," she thought, "maybe she thought that things would be different now that we're at the same school, maybe she thought that because we are in the same school and would see eachother, that we wouldn't need to say goodnight. Or. . .maybe she thinks that I don't want anything to do with her now that we're at the same school but in different houses." She paused her train of thought for a moment, "it's all Malfoy's fault," she whispered.

Deciding that she wouldn't be able to sleep without speaking to her sister first, she got up and raced out of her dormitory, and into the common room, she had only started to think about what she'd do when she saw her sister when she say the Fat Lady. . . _inside _the common room.

"Ah, there you are, I was just about to come fetch you from your bed. You have a visitor."

Natalie blinked owlishly, a visitor?


End file.
